The invention relates to a hydrostatically operated clutch system comprising a hydrostatic clutch actuator for the hydrostatic operation of a clutch, particularly a pulse separation clutch of a hybrid drive. The invention further relates to a method for operating such a hydrostatically operated clutch system.
A method and a device for adjusting a clutch characteristic of an automatically operated friction clutch is known from the German publication DE 10 2013 207 263 A1, comprising a clutch actuator with an actuating device comprising a fluid column between the master cylinder and a slave cylinder, with the clutch actuator comprising an air opening. A method for controlling an actuator system is known from the German patent publication DE 10 2013 205 237 A1 for the hydraulic activation of a clutch in which the actuator system comprises a master cylinder with a master piston, a return-flow container for receiving hydraulic fluid, a connecting opening between the return-flow container and the master cylinder, a hydrostatic actuator for controlling a position of the master piston, and a control device for controlling the hydrostatic actuator.